Healing Takes Time
by Pretenders
Summary: Tracer attempts to understand Hanzo's guilt and build trust. Complete ONLY because this is experimental, but it is currently receiving updates! Slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I don't know how the community feels about Tracer and Hanzo, but I'll find out with this, and if it all is received well, I might continue it._

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time**

"Believe it or not, but I understand you, love," sealing her lips into a thin line, Hanzo giving a heavy sigh at her intent, she kept on pushing, "When Overwatch was put on the chopping block, I was devastated,"

"Nothing you have experienced will be the same," Hanzo held his back toward her gaze, interrupting her from her try to open up to him, "My brother is not the same, and it is my actions that have caused his change,"

"We all make mistakes, but Genji," she attempted to not sound too cheerful, the grand archer her exact opposite in mood at the moment, "He forgives you. He may have changed, but he has never given up hope that you will understand. Neither will I in the people Overwatch protects,"

Hanzo scoffed, "Is that why you compare my brother and I to your allegiance with Overwatch? Because there is a resurgence on either side?"

Hanzo harbored great senses, and when Tracer slipped faster than the blink of an eye from behind his view to face his frontal sight, he stubbornly turned to face the other way. He'd been a lonesome man, and Tracer just was not comfortable with it. She knew that he had been pained by his past, but holding onto it without anyone to hear what it felt like made him a bitter soul, and she only wished to help him ease the trauma.

"Because there is forgiveness and acceptance," she stretched her hand to him, only to have him grip her hand in his, refusing it, "but I know it takes time,"

"Time does not mend any wound or memory,"

This time, she felt the fibers outlining his facial features beneath her touch, "Healing takes time. I know it hurts, love,"

The side of his face, stained by a fallen tear and struck by the shock that he'd release such an emotion in front of the woman, still lay under her touch for moments after, until he'd realized the situation and stood up.

"You know nothing," he hardened a glare at her, "of my brother and I,"

"Maybe I don't," she felt a warmness ignite her chest from the response of color on his face from the moments before, "but I'd love to get to know you, and help you through this. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to give more character to Tracer's dialogue._

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time**

 **Aim**

"Your aim is bloody terrific!"

"I prefer to perfect my aim," Hanzo sighed as his arm's weight brought down his bow, "alone."

"C'mon, luv! I can help ya practice! I'd be a great addition to your practice!" Tracer made her way to his side, a smile so wide on her face, while she patiently waited for his answer.

"No."

"What? Don't ya know that I'm one of the fastest targets to hit, luv! If ya hit me, then ya know you're getting good practice!"

"I always hit my mark, your pace will not fault my precision,"

She giggled, "You're always talkin' like that! You remind me of Winston,"

He blinked twice, a rare response. Noticing that the young, energetic female was not planning to leave him in silent peace, he knelt down and began to imagine the tranquility surrounding him.

"Watch'a doin' now, luv?"

No reply, he sat in silence. Tracer did not want to go just yet, she had a promise to keep. Although he still had not mentioned much, or as a matter of fact, even sought her out, she made it her determination to converse with him at any given chance. But Hanzo was a man of little words, and when words were said, they were complex and full of wisdom.

She admired his will. Truthfully, she admired his control and power. She appreciated him. All she wanted was for him to appreciate her motivation and spirit.

"Luv, that humming you're making sounds wonderful," she said, crossing her legs to sit and mimic his position with her eyes closed.

There was a softness to Hanzo's humming, as Tracer's hum grew louder. She was more singing without opening her mouth rather than vocalizing gently.

"Release the tension," Hanzo whispered, "clear your mind."

She had not meant to say it the way she did, but when she let out her mind, "You're all I'm thinking about, luv," Hanzo's humming seized.

Tracer peeked through a half-opened eyelid to see Hanzo's forehead creased. Quickly, she shut her eye, then said, "Do ya think we can practice after?"

He opened his eyes, the view of the grinning, shut-eyed figure before him.

"Is it true?" He asked, then sat up with his bow in hand.

She now opened her eyes, "About what?"

He was well aware of her speed, but it was her thoughts of him that made him question her honesty. But he knew not to pry into her mind, not when he refused to let her do the same, "That you are the fastest target?"

It was only natural for her to giggle and blink away, "You're goin' ta have ta find out!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for continuing with the story._

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time**

 **Numbali**

Her signature splash of blue zoomed in the direction of the seated archer.

"Luv, guess what?"

A barely audible hum came from the man, and Tracer demonstrated no hesitation to bother him further.

"I'm goin' on a trip to Numbali!"

It was not unusual for him to show little interest in her plans, especially those involving speaking to him about it. Yet she stood there, on her heels, with her excitement penetrating his space.

"Numbali," he registered the recollection of the area well in his mind, "I've yet to enjoy such a place."

"Rubbish! It's so beautiful! Or at least..., it can still be," she saddened her tone at this realization, "I'm goin' ta go ta protect it, I'm fighting for the peace,"

"Hm," he grunted, "another attempt to preserve the humanity? What humanity? When we have machines overtaking the identity of those you once loved,"

It was a golden opportunity for the English woman, who'd been losing hope on ever having a unique conversation with the oriental man.

"Luv, the humanity is special because of that," she did what she always did when he spoke to her and took her place by his side, "there's human in everyone and everything, it's what's special about being human, you can see it all around you,"

"You're philosophy is untrue, there is no humanity in the rebuilt or the reborn,"

She had to bite her lip against the slight truth he spoke, her memories stained with her once recognizable friend and teammate, "No matter what you say,"

He turned his back to her, expecting her to finally lay to rest her illusion of friendship between them.

"I'll always make sure to understand you,"

Barely even noticeable, he turned his head carefully at her reply.

"We all have our opinions, and our beliefs, and even though yours are different from mine, I can't say you're wrong,"

He turned back, gathering himself as he made to leave the scenery.

"Not because I can't, but because I don't want to," she brought her head down at the feeling of losing her friend, who had been lost to the darkness, "You're right in the sense that sometimes, those we love are gone forever, and no matter what you do to bring them back, they aren't the same anymore,"

She now felt her throat swell with emotion, "But then there are those who are lost but aren't forgotten, and those who don't forget themselves and come back to you, with the love they remember,"

"You shouldn't cry," he did not listen to the pull in his stomach to face her, "crying only shows you have limits. You mustn't lose your dignity. Your strength will prevail in combat if you learn to contain your thoughts and all emotion,"

"Hanzo," her call, coarse and cracked, came as she heard the pressure of monotonous in his own voice

At the sound of his name, he ignored all will to stay, and began to leave.

She remained where she stood, "I'm not givin' up on you.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing Takes Time**

 **Dance**

She'd heard about Hanzo's absence from the grand festivities that were taking place. Her mind focused on releasing her unique, energetic character while she attended the celebrations; while her heart broke at the missing archer's presence. He distanced himself from everyone during the parties, and Tracer could not attend anymore parties until she convinced him to join.

"Yesterday, we had an amazin' dish! I can't remember what the name was, luv, but if ya come, ya'll know what I'm talkin' about," she spoke just barely above a breath, considerate of Hanzo's current state of meditation.

"I don't eat from feasts," Hanzo stated, "I find it unworthy to act upon the desires of appetite. I prefer to hunt my food, and consume what is needed to satisfy my hunger,"

"Hunt your food?" Tracer's voice rose in pitch, "Luv, we have supermarkets, you don't have ta hunt your food, anymore,"

"I do not struggle to feed myself by my methods,"

He expected her witty reply, but she withheld any response. From the corner of his eye, he could see her lips curled upward just a tad, enough to express her content. She had made it a habit to appear in his company when he was meditating, and her constant allure of vigor irritated him when she became too peppy.

Recently, she had altered her exertion. She maintained a calm aura, now respecting his time of tranquility. She'd question him on a few occasions, but she always conversed with him nonetheless. He would not confess that he much preferred to be in her company rather than any of the others, but he also despised how comfortable he had become around her.

"I think that shows passion," she surfaced him from his thoughts, "Hunting your food takes a lot of will, luv, a lot of concentration,"

"It shows responsibility and respect for nature," Hanzo exhaled enough to blow out the flame on the candle, "I am aware of what procedures are used to acquire meat in those supermarkets,"

"You're right, luv, it's immoral," she got up from the floor as he did, watching his movements as he folded his mat and organized his meditation items.

"Luv," her voice swayed with sincerity, and Hanzo knew whatever she had pestering her mind, he was not about to accept any invitation to festivals, "Why don't we celebrate here? Just you and me,"

He split his lips to respond, but his throat clamped upon her hand melting into his. She led him, able to from her mysterious intentions causing him to buckle his nerves, out into the celebrated night. The sky roared with explosions, sparkles and color appearing with each roar.

"Would you look at that," she admired, "they started early,"

Hanzo regained charge of his senses, removing his hand from hers. Looking up to the sky, he became lost in the intricate display above.

"Genji is quite the party animal," Tracer spoke, "he dances quite well, too,"

His face became bothered with heat, as she turned to face him, her mysterious gestures returning.

"Why don't we dance? You look like dancing would suit ya great, luv,"

She somehow controlled his behavior this night, through all her strange antics. It disturbed him; this had been the most contact they'd made since she placed herself into his life. It was an unknown reaction that her contact bestowed upon his body. Seeming so innocent, and sincere in wanting to invite him into the enjoyment of the current celebrations, he complied to her request to dance without a word.

"You're doing great, luv!" Her smile, as large as ever, contrasted with the light of the fireworks.

The creases in her cheeks as she smiled fit her well. Hanzo followed the motion of her feet, but she began to laugh heartedly.

"No, luv!" She giggled, "You're the man! Ya have ta lead me!"

He didn't understand this fully, "Lead you?"

"Yeah! I move ta yer rhythm,"

It was his first occasion of dancing, "I'm not too familiar with this," and he appreciated very little of the proximity between them.

"I can see you're uncomfortable, luv," she removed herself from him, turning to sharply to regard his response to her loss, "You're not a man of very little words, and neither are you a man of intimacy,"

"I don't see how this is unpleasant for you," he said, "You've managed to have me dance. From this experience, I can assure you, I've never done anything like it before,"

"This is your first dance, luv?"

He didn't reply, and she began her giggling sound again.

She lit up, "Then I'm glad we shared it together. If I can get you ta dance,"

Hanzo began to retreat inside, distancing himself from her voice.

"Then I can surely be your friend," she turned to wave to him, despite his back to her, "Goodnight, luv, and happy new year,"


	5. Chapter 5

_This really is just experimental, which is why it's on "Complete" status. I'm aware of Tracer's sexuality, which is why I was not planning to make this very long, or even a story. Really, this is my favorite couple in OW, before the Christmas comic, and there is nothing I can find for them, and I know I'm not the only one who wonders "what if" between them. This is my #1 most viewed story **so far** this year, so I **know** I'm not the only one who enjoys these two._

 _Fixed some weird errors while uploading._

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time**

 **Nepal**

Tracer caught wind of the Overwatch call in Nepal, and hurried to present herself as one of the additions to the team ordered to maintain security. She ran into Soldier 76, who was currently discussing preparations with Ana in the main quarters of Overwatch.

"We have to take control of the area, Ana," he said, "we need someone who can get in there quick, disrupt the competition, and give us time to move in,"

Before Ana could reply, Tracer speed into their view, "Sounds like ya need me!"

Ana gave her a glance, then a smirk, "I think we've found our missing link, Jack,"

"Hm," he eyed the peppy woman from head to toe, "I've been on a team with Lena before. This isn't a time for fooling around,"

"What do ya mean?" She thought about his statement, then it occurred to her that one time she could not help but tease the enemy, "Oh, Jack! They were so confused about who to attack first! I bought ya time, we made it through!"

"You're not responsible enough for this mission," he reviewed the files on the desk.

Ana clicked her tongue, "Jack, must you be so harsh?"

"Yeah, dad," Tracer mocked, but expressed puppy dog eyes, hoping to change his answer.

He thought over it, then sighing in defeat said, "Fine. But don't yourself killed out there,"

"Aye-aye!" She gleamed with a salute, and was about to leave them to their planning, until Ana mentioned a name.

"Hanzo is perfect for this position, Jack," she handed him over what was most likely his file, "What I've heard about the eldest Shimada is his eye for his aim. I need someone having my back, so I can focus on the team,"

"I'll send him a request, then," Jack turned to see Lena still in the room, "You're free to go, now. We head off tomorrow before dawn, sharp. So be prepared,"

"Right," she smiled, slipping away.

Unable to control her excitement on working beside Hanzo, she squealed. She'd never been placed on a team with him before, and it also gave her the chance to make some progress on their barely labeled "friendship." On her rapid race to her dorm, she ran into the winter-fitted, Mei.

"You seem so much more happy today than usual, Tracer," Mei smiled, "Did something great happen to you today?"

As Tracer excitedly spilled her reasons for her cheerfulness, and her ideas to better know Hanzo, Mei raised a brow, a small smile plastered on her face, "Well, I hope you get to do all those things, Tracer. I know you will, but,"

When she paused longer than normal, Tracer spoke, "Go on, luv,"

"He's not very much of a talker,"

"No, no he isn't," she envisioned the past in which the two conversed in, noticing that most of the conversing was on her end, "But I have high hopes for this. We've come some way from where we started, so I must be doing something right,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mei laughed, "But really, it is funny that you of all people are interested in a friendship with Hanzo,"

Tracer laughed half-heartedly, suddenly realizing she was predominately revolving her free time at the headquarters to building a friendship with Hanzo. It did not fathom her, what fathomed her was that she no longer cared if he decided to accept her offer of closure, but instead, only cared if he ever cut off all communication with her.

"It's because...," she smirked, a hint of sadness, "I think he needs someone who isn't his equal, someone to bring out the rare person in him,"

"Wow, Tracer, that's so meaningful," Mei placed a hand on her shoulder, "He does need someone like that, the last time I was in a room with him, he never opened his eyes to look at anyone, he was so concentrated on preparing himself,"

"Talk 'bout it, luv, he's always with his eyes shut whenever I go to see him. He enjoys his meditating, and I think it's starting to rub on me,"

"Then you two must be perfect for each other. You'll bring out his inner happiness, and he'll calm down all that energy you have," Mei said, before she bid Tracer farewell with a wave, leaving her to reminisce on the past few days.

She had a plan in her mind. One that she would put into action as soon as they departed to Numbani.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lol, at least I know you're interested in it, honey. Enjoy, everyone._

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time**

 **Wolf's Head**

"Today's the day, luv!" Tracer's voice reached new levels of volume as she danced around the stiff, uninterested man before her, "Oh, you've got to be excited for all the action that's comin' our way!"

"This is our duty, there is no place for excitement. We must be prepared to perform at our most concentrated level," he replied, setting his appropriate attire into his carrying bag.

They were headed for an entirely different environment. Nepal's scenery, frosted over in a white winter, wasn't as warm as the climate they were used to. When he glanced over at her skin-hugging, latex ware, he slightly lifted his brow. Usually, he did not wonder much about the female, but he could not help himself from questioning her wardrobe.

"You must be aware that you're not suited for Nepal's weather,"

She blinked, then waved him off with a laugh, "Luv, I don't need to worry 'bout dressing like Mei! I'm running all the time, the adrenaline warms me up!"

"Hm, I suppose that's convenient for you," he turned away.

"But you," she chuckled, "Ya have a wolf's head on ya!"

He felt fire trickle onto his face, "It's to protect my skin from the frost,"

"Ya don't have ta get all defensive, luv," she looked him over, suddenly changing in persona, with fingers cupping her chin, "It looks good on ya, luv. It fits ya,"

"Of course it does, I would not wear something that does not fit me,"

Giggling, she winked at him, sending the fire spreading into his chest, "I know, I know,"

She began to blink off, becoming a figure of nothingness into the distance. He knew where she was headed, and he's be appalled if she was deciding to arrive there already. No one he knew could travel at her rate; she'd be the first one there, waiting for hours until the rest of her team met up with her. But he had not just invited her into his life without knowing a few qualities about her. She was not one for waiting, she was not adamant on "taking your time."

That's what made him ponder why she had not bothered him the way he'd expect someone with that mindset to accomplish. For a simplistic reason of fascination, is what he'd sum it up as. Fascinating she was, and continued to be. Still, it was not enough to discuss personal matters with her they way he knew she'd hoped to, but he realized that quite possibly she'd get him there someday.

More over, he knew himself impeccably, and was not going to give in to her easily; no matter how intriguing she could present herself. Her promise, if she meant it honestly, whole-heartedly, and with full desire, she'd let him take his time. That was the true test he proposed to her, without officially informing her about it.

Suddenly, as if she never faded off into the distance, she blinked in front of him, not a single sign of her being out-of-breath, "Luv, I meant to say, ya look handsome,"

He took off his hat. Not because he felt embarrassed by her comment, but because he was overheating underneath it.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't know too much about the back stories, I just play the game, lol. So if anything sticks out as incorrect, and you care about me looking like a fool, let me know. I'd appreciate it tremendously. :)_

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time**

 **Silly Wounds**

Jack eyed the eerie sight played out in front of him. Lena and the archer, one who he was told was not one for taking orders (something Jack did not receive too well), almost in his own weird way, casually conversing. From his overview, Lena did do most of the talking, but he did witness a few statements here and there from the archer. He took note that Lena must know the archer well enough to perhaps, let him follow her on a few recommendations.

So he met up with her after she parted from him, now within in her line of sight, "Lena,"

"Dad!" She cheered.

He bit back a groan, "Don't call me that, I'm your leader in command now. We must not fool around,"

"Ha! I can't be around too many serious-butts, now, I need some breathin' room!"

"I am not a butt," Jack frowned, "Now listen up, soldier,"

Her cheeks inflated as she hardly attempted to silence a burst of giggling. Jack was professionally equipped with the ability to oversee jokesters such as Lena, and simply ignored her display of amusement.

"Hanzo, he's our partner, now," he began, "So we must build understanding and have good—no, near outstanding communication between all of us if we want to hold down this point,"

"Of course, I make it my goal ta work together, as a team,"

He nodded, "Correct, but Hanzo is usually a one-man team. He's a solo soldier, but that's not going to build the flow we need for this team,"

She felt at a bit of a loss to his direction, but nonetheless, gave her full attention to him. He took notice to her blank eyes, and sighed inwardly.

"Lena, I need you to give orders to Hanzo for me," he finished directly, "Tell him you're my second in command, and he must obey you,"

Finally comprehending, she reacted with a frown, "Me order him around? I can barely get him to look at me when I talk!"

"But you two—" he choked on his train of memory, "I just seen you being friendly,"

"Oh, that?" She laughed, "We're kind of still on the, 'not-so-much-friends, but kind-of-on-ok-terms' relationship," she then posed awkwardly, her elbow bent with a hand behind her head.

Jack stared at her, clearly hiding his frustration behind his illuminated eye gear.

She tried to reassure him, "Ok, ok! I guess it doesn't hurt to try,"

"Well said, soldier," Jack gave a quick nod as his departure gesture.

Tracer exhaled with small effort, but felt heavy with defeat. She did not want to appear too commanding to Hanzo, she was afraid it would ruin her progress. At the same time, she did not want to let Jack down. She gave him her word that she would focus on performing to the best of her abilities, and as her leader in command, he had the authority to command their probabilities of claiming victorious in their objective.

Within a millisecond of time, she was standing beside him, and has caught him off guard, as he gave her a glance before looking back to the arrow in his hand.

"Hanzo,"

"Hm," he signaled for her to carry on, but she took longer than usual to muster up the sound of her voice.

"I, I am," she struggled, and the inordinate difficulty she expressed, captivated a slight hint of concern on his part.

"Is-" he nearly let the worry slip out, but he contained himself, kneeling with a flat expression on his face, "If you can not speak what is on your mind properly, perhaps you should take a moment to think over what is it that is wrong about your thoughts,"

For an instant, she felt a bottled up sensation of unknown proportions. Then, a feeling of suffocating as she kept trying to reason with herself that if he were to truly be the man of character she thought him to be, he'd understand.

"I'm going to be yer commander, which means ya have ta listen ta me,"

The silence was overbearing, and before she could further explain what she intended by her statement, he let out an honest (truthfully terrifying in a way), hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" She then could not hide the smile she had, "I've neva heard ya laugh like that,"

"You truly are full of mystery," he laughed out, then became emotionless, "But I do not take orders, so you can relieve yourself of your position,"

"But-"

"You can not persuade me otherwise, despite your success on earlier attempts," he relived a flashback, recalling her lit up features as they danced.

"But ya can't say no, luv," she said, "It's an order that ya have ta take me seriously, now. This is very important ta me, and ta Jack,"

"Jack?" He thought over his acquaintances, and challenged his memory to recall the man she had referred, "The soldier,"

"Yeah, he's the leader of our team,"

"Hm, he may be your leader, but he is a mere hallow man to me,"

"C'mon, luv, I hate when yer mean,"

He gave her a look of distaste from her response, but ignored the feeling that came from it, "It is not your place to order me, as it is not mine. I agreed to join out of my own reasons, not because I had no choice over the matter,"

"Ya can't say that listening to me is such a bad thing,"

"I've performed alone, on my own accord, for so long. It has served me justice, and it is my preference to continue in that fashion,"

She made a start to reply, but she made a quick retreat, closing her mouth in a downward motion.

"I've always admired ya, luv, and I can admire yer confidence," she was not certain why it pained her to say this, yet that's exactly what had overcome her.

Maybe, she thought, she had not had much progression with him, as she was not ready for such a failed display of trust from him.

He simply gave her a view of his side, "I am an admirable man. Those who refuse to recognize me will only stand in the way of my arrow,"

She held back tears, and he heard her sharp inhale from doing so, "But sometimes, we have ta work with others in order to bring out the best of us,"

"I do not rely-"

Before he could finish, she had disappeared from his presence. A part of him, a part very deep and usually unimportant, made him feel displeased with his harsh responses. While the other, grand part of him felt it necessary to defend his skill and ability to trust his instincts, and act on his own the way he viewed fitting.

But she was unhappy, clearly. And his instincts raged at him to find her; however, he knew she'd be impossible to find with her instant time travel. He held a battle between his mind and his inner emotions, which overwhelmed him with an intense amount of shame.

"Foolish woman," he spoke, more so to himself, as his inner voice fought too hard to be heard over his stubborn thoughts, "Thinking she can overpower me. I'd live my last day true to my ways,"

As for Tracer, she held herself with knees bent, hoping to sense enough comfort to forget what had occurred.

"This is so silly, Lena," she told herself, "He's stubborn, how could you not know that?"

She giggled, but it fell short with no effort, and the silence enveloped her once more, "I can't let this get ta me. I'm sure he didn't mean ta be so cruel, he's just hurt, it's makin' him act so tough,"

Never forgetting to listen to the voice that reassured her that moments such as these happen in order to test true companionship, she gathered enough might to stand up, "He just has a damaged heart, it takes time to mend it, I won't give up, now,"

Almost as if her voice touched him, he stood up, but refused to settle with falling into the darkening night in a sleep.

He set out to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Healing Takes Time**

 **Found**

Without further thought, Tracer zoomed off into the night, determined to settle the disagreement she had with Hanzo. To her confusion, he was nowhere to be found. He was not in their temporary chambers, or anywhere near. She looked everywhere she could ponder up of where he'd head off to, only to look and find not a single form that resembled his own.

She made it back to their housing, the weight returning onto her heart. Jack would be displeased if he found out that Hanzo decided against aiding them, all due to a stubbornness of being self-righteous. She was sure he would blame her, and perhaps be in a foul mood around her.

Lena was well aware of how much Overwatch meant to Jack. If anything happened to the organization that blackened their true intentions of peace, he'd be completely devastated. People were just beginning to accept them once more. If they failed to protect the citizens of Nepal, it would harm their reputation once more.

Footsteps followed behind her, and a voice sounding stern spoke, "I don't even have to ask,"

She turned to face Ana, who had a smile and a nodding of her head, seemingly disapproving of Lena's slumped shoulders.

Ana rolled her eyes, playfully, "Who is he?"

"What'd ya mean?" She perked, ears abstractly poking out in curiosity.

Ana shook her head, again, "You're running off into the night. You come back just as the dawn is rising. I've never seen you this upset, darling,"

"So you think..."

"I know better when I see a woman with a broken heart,"

"I'm not heart-"

"Uh-uh-uh," she shook a finger, "Denying it will only make it harder on your poor soul. Now, tell me, why does he matter so much?"

She gave up her protest, "I just want ta see him forgive himself. I promised I'd help him,"

"Men, darling," she walked over to Lena, "Don't want help, they think they can get through anything life hands to them without a shoulder to lean on,"

"Why do they have ta be so stubborn?" She sighed out, as Ana wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Because for a man, no matter how much strength they acquire, will always be weak in the heart. It's their most precious possession, but it's the easiest part to take away,"

"I'm not, I don't want ta-"

"I know you don't, but sometimes, we do so without even realizing it," Ana placed a finger against her sealed lips, preventing Lena from further stumbling over her excuses.

She continued with a whisper, "He's up in the lookout tower. I ran into him on my way down," she winked, walking off just as Lena opened her mouth to question her intentions for releasing his whereabouts.

Acting upon a surge of glee, she blinked off in the direction of the lookout tower. Upon arriving and exhaling in relief at his kneeling form, she began to explain herself, without caring if she interrupted his meditation or not.

"I don't want ta fight with ya," she had his attention, but only garnered a view of his side features, "I'm not sure why, but it hurt me more than ya think when we fought. I know we don't see eye to eye, and sometimes, I think ya just got a soft spot for me, that's why ya let me bug ya so much. Whatever it is that we got goin' on, I don't want it to end because of silly rules, but ya got ta understand that we have ta work together ta make this all sync,"

She wanted to go on, to explain more, but he abruptly silenced her as he faced her. The skin on nose was tinted from the cold, and he seemed to have been out for too long. A sudden desire to press his face into the warmth of her shoulder came over her, but she withheld acting upon desires.

He gave a nod, "I understand,"

She did not know whether or not to stand where did, or to move closer. The sight of his face, with the crimson tip of his nose, seemed to indicate more than just an overcoming of cold climate. Yet she knew he was outstanding in control of his emotions, as he displaying any expressions of feelings was a rarity.

"Are ya," she thought over her words, as he turned away, and noticed he didn't have his wolf's head, "Are ya cold?"

There was a dangling of silence, until he acknowledged her question, "Yes,"

Her stomach flipped in fearful sensations, "I can... Hug ya," and she realized she was afraid of rejection.

He remained knelt and silent. It felt forever in terms of waiting for him to respond, and she returned to a heavy heart, as she made to walk off.

"Very well,"

The door knob, gripped within her palm and the door slightly ajar, was left faster than the blink on eye. She was with arms around his upper torso faster than he could realize it. Her face, buried in the cloth wrapped over on of his shoulders, muffled the uneven gasps she let out.

He began to feel the damp aftermath of her sadness, but allowed her to remain close to him. He had not returned her affection, but he neither ignored it. Despite her small, thin frame, she harbored so much heat. She was a furnace of her own, and she warmed him greatly.

"This is very effective. I can hardly sense the cold," he confessed.

She looked up to him, quickly removing her eye gear, and rubbing her wet eyes. Only the under view of his chin was in sight, but she could not withhold the refusal to look at her disturb the moment.

"Why is it so hard for ya ta look at me, luv?"

"It is not challenging, I merely prefer to keep my eyes closed. Even if I faced you, I'd remain blind to you since I'd keep my eyes shut,"

"But, but it doesn't hurt ta give me some kind of attention," she mumbled, and for a quick second, he opened an eye to look at her.

It was amazing at how a quick peek could stay so vivid in his mind. She had far more captivating color to her eyes when she was not wearing her unison goggles. The crevice of her neck, sensually sunken into her throat, strangely caught his eye. The rise of her collar bone, and the shape of her Cupid's bow, clear as day in his mind as his eyes remained shut.

"You appear equally as all the other females," he said, yet he struggled with his dishonesty.

"What? No I don't! I'm not short like Mei, I'm not older like Ana, and I'm not the blonde like Angela,"

"Hm, you're correct on this aspects, but there is little that stand out enough for me to look at you more than I do them,"

His words struck her, and injured her nerves, "I get. I'm not special, I'm probably ugly, that's why ya say that,"

"Ugly is not my choice of description," he quickly retaliated, "I'd focus more on, 'adequately desirable',"

"Oh, yeah?" She suddenly found his choice of words to tickle the happiness that she forgotten throughout the day, "Are ya sayin' ya find me attractive?"

He chuckled, "You are sorely mistaken if that's what you deciphered from my statement,"

"Oh, c'mon, yer just sayin' that because ya know what ya just said was that ya find me," she poked his chest, "Lil' ol' me, attractive,"

"It's hardly near that,"

"Well, if yer gonna be so stubborn, even after all the fightin', then I'll just ya know," she traced a butterfly touch underneath his chin, and he turned away at the touch, "I find ya to be very handsome,"

"I would expect no less of a conclusion from anyone who witnesses me,"

"Oh, don't be so cocky, now," she giggled, "But it is hard to look good with grey hair. Although I adore Ana, I have to say, grey doesn't do her justice,"

Before she could silence her laughter naturally, Hanzo placed a hand over her mouth, and an arm around her frame. He pushed them away into a corner, and the harsh movement frightened her.

"We must hide, I sense danger," he whispered, and she complied, easing her fright at his explanation.

He crouched, reaching for a specific arrow within his loot. He prepared the arrow, releasing it from the bow's tension as he muttered a single word, "Marked,"

The flash of am outline came into his vision, but the intruder must have been ahead of him, for he could not manage to record it well. It was a rare encounter when anyone avoided the sight of the dragon, and he realized whoever it was, would possibly be a reckoning force for their mission.

"Luv, what is it? What's goin' on?"

"We've been found," he said, "We must warn the others,"


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it's short, but I have the ending to this story and I'll be finishing it up soon. I'm looking at Saturday being the final chapter date. I might add another chapter tonight to make up for the length._

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time**

 **Serious**

"Ya got ta tell me what's goin' on," Tracer acted in a frantic state, as she recalled the one person she knew who was a master at concealment. She'd felt her aura once, but was too late to save anyone. Hanzo made her worry that he'd sensed that same, lost female.

"An intruder, an enemy is in aware of our presence here," he answered, as the two scurried through the hall.

"But did ya see who it was?"

"The dragon was not clear, they escaped too quickly, but that matters little. Knowing that someone has been spying on us is enough to act upon," Hanzo replied, as they stopped in front of a door, turning the knob as it opened.

Not surprisingly, Ana sent a sleep dart without hesitation to the pair, as it landed onto Hanzo, who fell in an instant to the ground just as he reached for his bow. Jack clicked a trigger in his gun, as it charged up with a powerful thrust and released its built up energy. Tracer moved in record speed, avoiding the blast, and reversed time to return to her last position.

"Guys, guys! Calm down, will ya? It's me!" She cried, but Jack rushed to her with a hand out to place over her mouth.

"Lower your voice," he whispered, and he did not do so kindly, "We've got visitors, possibly out to do anything except eat breakfast with us. They're out to assassinate us,"

Ana whispered along, "We mustn't waste anymore time, Jack. We have to protect ourselves, now. We have to leave,"

"What'ta 'bout Hanzo? Ya put him to sleep!" Tracer countered in a rough whisper.

"Serves him right walking into a room in the dead of night expecting someone like me to be asleep," Ana shook her head.

"I heard better about the Shimada," Jack added.

"Hey, ya can't insult him like that," Tracer defended the resting man, as Jack picked up Hanzo with ease and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey," Ana came to her side, "Now's not the time to stand up for your lover boy, let's get a move on,"

"He's not my-"

Jack whispered over her, "Enough with the chit chat, let's watch each other's back's and get out of here—fast,"

The group made their way quietly out of the room, and into the hallways, doing their best to evade detection. As they reached the main doors to their location, they slipped out into the night through a nearby window, and avoided making their escape known. Nearing a unsuspicious library, they made to entering and staying for the remainder of the night.

"Damn," Jack placed Hanzo on a library arm chair, "I haven't felt a cramp like this in so long. The man's built, I'll give him that,"

"Rest, Jack," Ana came to him.

"No, you rest for now, I can be on the lookout for the night, I'll switch with Hanzo when he wakes up,"

"That won't be for quite some time," Ana sighed, "You're sore, Jack, I can see you're in need of rest,"

Tracer viewed the hand over Jack's shoulder seemed filled with care, and she scoffed and mumbled, "And I'm the 'love sick' one,"

Neither of the pair heard her mumble, and went on with their indecision to agree who would rest first. While they argued without knowledge they were doing so, Tracer went over to Hanzo's side. She moved over a loose strand of hair from his face, but it fell back into place.

She softly laughed, "Even your hair is stubborn," then sighed, "I enjoyed the hug. Things are gettin' serious right now, we probably won't be able ta do that for a while,"

Off in the distance, she could pick up on Jack's flustered voice, "Ana, just sleep, if you're not well rested, you won't be able to focus,"

Tracer smiled, "Dad's right. We have ta sleep, but that's not a problem for ya,"

She stood up, an intent to find another piece of furniture to rest on. Furthering herself away from him, she found a sofa, laying on it. Making sure she could see him in the moonlight, she whispered to herself, "I won't let anyone hurt ya out there,"

Feeling an insurgance of overpowering emotions, she let out a lonesome tear, "I think I care too much 'bout ya, now, luv.. There's no goin' back,"


	10. Chapter 10

_I did not expect the work load this weekend. Silly thing happened to me while I was relaxing playing Overwatch: a Tracer player on my team couldn't stop following the Hanzo, even sitting with him and protecting him. Made my heart tickle. :) Enjoy._

* * *

 **Healing Takes Time  
**

 **Indeed**

A detachment came through his being, an uplifting sense of chance ahead of him as he moved forward. Hanzo, a once dark, obscured soul now pursuing a life that is unwritten; a life he must discover the reason to harboring on his own. There was once a pathway he chose, one that brought great grief, and the sinking regret of murder upon his shoulders.

His young Sparrow, his own blood, whom he witnessed as a liability to his honor, now shines as an answer to forgiveness. But it is impossible to seek redemption when the objection to acceptance is clear. His brother, in his own eyes, is gone. There is only a whisper of him left, only in his brother's memory.

He recalls his first event as he met the doctor responsible for his brother's revival. She was perfectly comfortable standing mere feet away from a once dedicated assassin. Not one aspect of his past seemed to affect her stance. Granted, he flinched none at all from this surprising encounter, but he could feel the disrespect emitting from her tongue.

"Zer is already an opportunity for forgiveness, Hanzo,"

"That you are correct, but you must be mistaken that the man that I am will ever accept the thing you've allowed my distant brother to become,"

Her voice fluttered with humor, "Despite his physical altercations, his heart remains in ze memory of Genji, zer is no change in ze soul,"

He replied with silence, and allowed for her to make one last act of departing with a fallen paper from her palm, "Please, consider zis as a chance for forgiveness in ze right way,"

That thin, sheet of paper, engraved with a promise and a single feather, introduced him to an organization he had little devotion toward. So he carried on, isolated from the world, spending his days surviving and putting an end to those who were daring enough to risk his survival. Days became weeks, following into months, and his sight blurred from the thoughts he'd ignored since her invitation.

She had come to him not out of pity, nor out of command, but out of the will of her passion. She rescued the wounded, revived the dead, and as he now realized, protected the scarred. Her very soul understood the cries his own would never dare to release.

"Luv?"

That Doctor, with angel wings flying to those who needed her most, knew far too much about the fate of things.

"Hiya, luv! Yer eyes are so droopy! Did'ya sleep good?"

Perhaps she was cornering him into a destiny he mindlessly walked into. He refused to believe she'd know this is what redemption would boil down to, if he accepted to walk down the path she had laid out for him through an organization such as Overwatch.

"Yer lookin' at me funny... Are you okay?"

Impossible. Absolutely impossible that she could know of the future of his heart.

He smirked lazily at the worried, short-haired woman, "Amusing you are, complaining that I never look at you, and when I do, you assume I'm not feeling well,"

"Oh," her skin inflamed at the reply, and her aura transitioned from worrisome into sheepish, "Well, luv, ya just looked like somethin' smacked ya right in the face,"

She couldn't be anymore wrong.

"Indeed," he whispered, and she seemed to hear him, because her expression wrinkled with confusion.

"This is a weird mornin' for ya!" She giggled away the trouble she felt from his reply.

"Enough foolon' around, let's get out of this hole, we've got an area to secure," Jack ordered from Ana's side.

"Fine, fine!" Tracer mockingly replied, jumping up to her feet.

Ana came toward the pair, eying the archer, "You'll be watching my back out there, Hanzo, and I'll be watching yours. We need to be on the same page at all times,"

He raised a brow to her, and a glance at a glistening, puppy-eyed Tracer to his side made him sigh, "Understood,"

"Alright, am I gonna wait all day for you snails?" Jack muttered.

"No more waitin' around, sir!" Tracer perked.

With nods to each other, they set off, prepared to complete their mission.


End file.
